With improvements in technology and advancements in manufacturing processes, a great number of handheld devices have been developed. These handheld devices include cell phones, smart phones, tablets, handheld computers, music playing devices (such as MP3 players, iPods and the like), video playing devices, videogame devices, and digital cameras, to name a few. The term “handheld device” as used herein is to be construed broadly and is meant to describe these and any other handheld electronic devices.
Adoption and use of these handheld devices, especially smart phones, has been widespread. With the ability to receive phone calls, text messages, emails (from multiple accounts), social media updates, as well as perform internet searches, among countless other functionalities, many users find themselves tethered to their handheld devices practically all day every day.
Users who rely heavily upon their handheld device tend to keep their handheld device within close proximity, even when using another computer, such as their desktop or laptop. These users tend to keep their handheld device in their pocket or purse, in a drawer, sitting upon their desk, among countless other places, as they work on their computer. Keeping their handheld device in their pocket or purse, in a drawer, or on their desk is inconvenient and inefficient for these users because their handheld device is not readily available. That is, when in their pocket or purse, in a drawer, or just sitting upon their desk, a user cannot easily see the screen of their handheld device when working on their computer. Therefore, the user must take their eyes, and attention, off of their computer in the event that they receive a phone call, text message, email, update or the like on their handheld device. This causes a time delay and a distraction, especially when the precise location of the user's handheld device is not known, such as somewhere on their cluttered desk or hidden in their purse. Furthermore, when placed in these obscure and not-easily accessible locations, a user's handheld device cannot be easily used for various functions, such as video calls, as the user must hold their handheld device while conducting the video call essentially preventing the user from doing anything else during the video call. In addition, there are many situations where a computer and a handheld device are difficult to use simultaneously, such as when a computer is used on an airplane, on a train, in cafeterias, restaurants, or coffee shops, among countless other situations.
There have been various attempts to provide devices that couple a cellphone or other device to a computer. However, each of these prior art devices suffer from various disadvantages such as being overly complex, failing to be convenient to use, failing to be usable with various devices, being bulky, being expensive, being unattractive, failing to position the cellphone in an convenient position, among countless other deficiencies. These prior art attempts include:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,940, U.S. Ser. No. 09/547,961, filed on Apr. 12, 2000 by Daniel Deppen entitled “Magnetic holder for cell phones and the like”;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,408, U.S. Ser. No. 09/336,544, filed on Jun. 19, 1999 by Herbert Richter entitled “Mobile telephone holder”;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,395, U.S. Pat. No. 428,462, filed on Apr. 25, 1995 by Jon McBride entitled “Device for attaching a wireless telephone to a portable computer”        
Therefore, there is a need in the art, which are problems not solved by the prior art.
Thus, it is a primary object of the disclosure to provide a folding handheld device holding system that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that is small.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that improves the efficiency of using a computer.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that improves the efficiency of using a handheld device.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that improves the convenience of using a computer.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that improves the convenience of using a handheld device.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that can be used with a wide variety of handheld devices.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that can be used with a wide variety of computers.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that eliminates the need to search for the location of a handheld device.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that is relatively inexpensive.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that has a long useful life.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that has a small footprint.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that is high quality.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that is durable.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that does not interfere with use of the handheld device.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that does not interfere with use of the computer.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that allows a handheld device to be quickly attached.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that allows a handheld device to be quickly detached.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that is adjustable.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that does not require any tools to be used for assembly
Another object of the disclosure is to provide a folding handheld device holding system that places a handheld device in a convenient position.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent from the specification, figures, and claims.